User blog:Ikky1980/Best Song in JD:THITP (FROM MARTINOLIVARES)
Credit Credit by MartinOlivares as Typing The Songs *All About That Bass (OUT 4/28/15) *Anaconda *Araby (OUT 5/12/15) *Are You What You Want To Be? *Arround Town *Billie Jean (OUT 4/26/15) *Blank Space (OUT 5/14/15) *Centerfold (OUT 5/22/15) *Come with Me Now (OUT 4/14/15) *Dance or Die (OUT 5/10/15) *Dear Featured Hustband *Don't *Don't Tell'em *Everything Is Awesome *Fight to Your Right to Party (Fatboy Slim Remix) *Fly in the Freedom *Fortune Teller (OUT 4/18/15) *GDFR (Going Down for Real) *Gotta Be Me *Heartbeat Song (Fifa Ultimate Team Version) *Hello Kitty *Higher (OUT 5/24/15) *I Don't Mind *I Love the Nightlife (OUT 4/10/15) *I'm Going Home (OUT 5/2/15) *Lips Are Movin' *Marilyn Monroe (OUT 4/12/15) *Nice Guys Finish Last (OUT 4/24/15) *One Last Time *Polly *Pyro (OUT 5/16/15) *Rather Be *Ride *Rockstar (OUT 5/4/15) *Rude (OUT 4/20/15) *Shotgun *Shut Up and Dance *Stay The Night *Style (OUT 4/16/15) *Sugar *Talking Body *That Don't Impress Me Much *The Cisco Kid *The One *The Next Episode *The Villian (OUT 5/20/15) *This Is How We Do *Time of Our Lives *Timebomb (OUT 5/18/15) *Together Forever (OUT 4/22/15) *Trouble *Uptown Funk *Want To Want Me *What a Girl Is *We Found Love *Weird Science (OUT 5/8/15) *We'll Be The Stars *Ya Gots to Chill (OUT 4/30/15) *You're No Good (OUT 5/6/15) Results Round 1 That Don't Impress Me Much vs. I Love The Nightlife WINNER: That Don't Impress Me Much Result Voted: 2-0 Round 2 Marilyn Monroe vs. Talking Body WINNER: Talking Body Result Voted: 1-2 Round 3 Don't Tell'em vs. Come with Me Now WINNER: Don't Tell'em Result Voted: 3-1 Round 4 Style vs. Don't WINNER: Don't Result Voted: 0-2 Round 5 Are You What You Want To Be? vs. Fortune Teller WINNER: Are You What You Want To Be? Result Voted: 2-0 Round 6 Sugar vs. Rude WINNER: Sugar Result Voted: 5-1 Round 7 The Next Episode vs. Together Forever WINNER: The Next Episode Result Voted: 4-1 Round 8 We Found Love vs. Nice Guys Finish Last WINNER: We Found Love '''Updated: I changed into Just Dance Fanon-X because MartinOlivares is out :( Result Voted: 6-1 Round 9 Stay The Night vs. Billie Jean WINNER: Stay The Night Result Voted: 5-2 Round 10 All About That Bass vs. Trouble WINNER: Trouble Result Voted: 1-4 Round 11 Ya Gots to Chill vs. GDFR (Going Down for Real) WINNER: GDFR (Going Down for Real) Result Voted: 0-4 Round 12 The Cisco Kid vs. I'm Going Home WINNER: The Cisco Kid Result Voted: 6-1 Round 13 Fly in the Freedom vs. Rockstar WINNER: Fly in the Freedom Result Voted: 3-1 Round 14 Uptown Funk vs. You're No Good WINNER: Uptown Funk Result Voted: 4-1 Round 15 Everything is Awesome vs. Weird Science WINNER: Everything is Awesome Result Voted: 4-1 Round 16 Anaconda vs. Dance or Die WINNER: Anaconda Result Voted: 2-1 Round 17 Around Town vs. Araby WINNER: Around Town Result Voted: 5-0 Round 18 Blank Space vs. Lips Are Movin' Tied: I voted Lips Are Movin' ' '''Winner: Lips Are Movin' ' '''Result Voted: Nobody voted Round 19 Ride vs. Pyro Tied: I voted Ride Winner: Ride Result Voted: Nobody voted Again?!? Round 20 We'll Be The Stars vs. Timebomb WINNER: We'll Be The Stars Result Voted: 4-1 Round 21 The Villian vs. This Is How We Do WINNER: This is How We Do Result Voted: 0-3 Round 22 Centerfold vs. The One WINNER: The One Result Voted: 0-2 Round 23 Higher vs. I Don't Mind WINNER: I Don' Mind Result Voted: 0-4 Round 24 All I Ever Wanted vs. Fight to Your Right WINNER: All I Ever Wanted Result Voted: 4-1 Round 25 Want to Want Me vs. What a Girl Is WINNER: Want to Want Me Result Voted: 4-1 Round 26 Time of Our Lives vs. Gotta Be Me WINNER: Time of Our Lives Result Voted: 4-1 Round 27 Polly vs. Hello Kitty WINNER: Polly Result Voted: 3-2 Round 28 Holla At The DJ vs. Rather Be WINNER: Holla At The DJ Result Voted: 4-1 Round 29 Shut Up and Dance vs. Dear Future Hustband WINNER: Shut Up and Dance Result Voted: 4-1 Round 30 Let's Not Be Alone (Tonight) vs. Martina WINNER: Let's Not Be Alone (Tonight) Result Voted: 4-1 Round 31 Heartbeat Song vs. Shotgun WINNER: Shotgun Result Voted: 1-2 Come with Me Now, All About That Bass, Rockstar, and Rude are returned Results (Q-Finalist) Fight Round 1 - Both that have Qubo all day Talking Body Don't Category:Blog posts